FIG. 9 is a perspective view showing a cross-section of a conventional electric wire fixing device. A conventional electric wire fixing device 101 shown is formed into a gutter-like shape with a bottom wall 114 at which electric wires 7 are disposed and a pair of side walls 113, 115 extending from the bottom wall 114 to position the electric wires 7 between each other.
The side wall 113 is provided with a hole 113a through which a binder member 8 as a fixation member for fixing the electric wires 7 is passed.
For the above-described electric wire fixing device 101, the electric wires 7 are disposed on the bottom wall 114. A tip end portion of the binder band 8 is passed through the hole 113a, and the binder band 8 is wound around the electric wires 7 so the electric wires 7 are placed close to the side wall 113 and fixed (refer to below-listed Patent Documents 1 and 2).
However, the above-described conventional electric wire fixing device 101 has a following problem. That is, by winding the binder band 8 around the electric wires 7, the electric wires 7 are placed close to the side wall 113 and fixed. Thus, there is created a useless space or a dead space (indicated by a reference sign D in FIG. 9) between the fixed electric wires 7 and the bottom wall 114. As a result, the conventional electric wire fixing device 101 has a poor storage performance when the electric wires 7 are fixed at the electric wire fixing device 1.
There is proposed an electric wire fixing device for solving the above-described problem (refer to Patent Document 3). FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional view of another conventional electric wire fixing device. An electric wire fixing device 201 disclosed in Patent Document 3 which is shown in FIG. 10 is provided with a bottom wall 114, a pair of ribs 117 projecting from the bottom wall 114 towards an electric wire 7 so as to position between each other a binder band 8 which has been passed through a hole 113a, and a connection portion 116 connecting the pair of ribs 117 to each other. The connection portion 116 is positioned so as to pass the binder band 8 between the connection portion 116 and the bottom wall 114. Furthermore, the pair of ribs 117 and the connection portion 116 are arranged with a space from a side wall 113. In FIG. 10, structure elements similar to those of the above-described conventional electric wire fixing device 101 are indicated by the same reference signs, respectively, to eliminate explanation thereof.
For the conventional electric wire fixing device 201, the electric wire 7 is disposed at the bottom wall 114, and a tip end portion of the binder band 8 is passed through the hole 113a and then passed between the pair of ribs 117, the connection portion 116 and the bottom wall 114. Then, the binder band 8 is wound around the electric wire 7, and thus the electric wire 7 is placed close to the side wall 113 and fixed.